


Fora de moda

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Clothing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Shopping
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Ko, sinceramente, precisarias dar uma modernizada ao teu armário. Tens vinte e três anos, pelo amor de deus, tenta de vestir-te como um rapaz da tua idade!”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Fora de moda

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Fora de moda**

Sempre tinha estado uma razão pela qual Kota não ia de bom grado a fazer compras com o seu namorado.

Não era que não gostasse de passar o seu tempo com Kei, que não procurasse sempre ocasiões para estar com ele, a fazer espaços no trabalho, mas havia coisas que simplesmente não deveriam ter feito juntos.

As compras, ou para ser exato _ajudar_ Kota a fazer compras, era entre elas.

“Ko, sinceramente, precisarias dar uma modernizada ao teu armário. Tens vinte e três anos, pelo amor de deus, tenta de vestir-te como um rapaz da tua idade!” disse-lhe, a caminhar uns passos em frente dele pelos corredores do centro comercial.

Yabu, por sua vez, ficava para trás, o passo abafado e os olhos apontados para o chão.

Dizer que não desejava estar lá era um eufemismo.

“Não trata-se de modernizar, Kei. Compro coisas que acho possam favorecer-me, nada mais.” tentou fracamente de defender-se, antes que o menor parasse e virasse-se para ele, a erguer uma sobrancelha com ar opinativo.

“Não preocupes-te, Ko-chan. Eu cuido de ti.” disse-lhe, sem comentar o que o maior acabava de dizer-lhe.

Menos de dois horas mais tarde, Kota tinha perdido a conta de quantas roupas Inoo tivesse-lhe feito experimentar.

Tinha conseguido encontrar uns casacos e umas camisas que fosse um meio-termo entre os seus gostos e os do seu namorado, mas preocupar-se das calças tinha estado mais complexo do que esperado.

“São muito grandes digo-te, Kei.” queixou-se, a olhar-se no espelho a vestir um par de calças de gangas.

O seu namorado fez um sorriso malicioso, estranhamente tranquilo, como a calmaria antes da tormenta.

“Mas não, não são grandes. Só têm a cintura baixa, é assim que usam-se... o que queres compreender tu de moda?” argumentou, a meter-se atrás dele e a agarrar a cinta das calças para tira-las abaixo.

Kota fez caretas, a continuar a olhar o seu reflexo no espelho, pouco convencido.

Não gostava das calças. Não gostava do efeito das calças de ganga em cima dele, sempre parecia que vestisse calças muito grandes pelo seu tamanho.

Mas se Kei tinha decidido que ele tinha de comprar-as, então ia compra-as.

Longe dele ir contra uma decisão do seu namorado.

Voltou no vestiário, feliz de tira-las, e quando saiu e dirigiu-se para a caixa, não pôde evitar de notar a expressão satisfeita na cara de Kei.

“Finalmente vais andar por aí com algo decente em cima.” comentou, a indicar com a cabeça a roupa que vestia naquele momento.

Kota sorriu, mesmo sem ser convencido.

Ia arranjar algo para evitar de vesti-las, mas sabia bem que Kei não ia ser disposto a dar-lhe uma folga até tivesse-o visto a vesti-las, que encontrasse-las muito grandes ou não, que as calças de ganga fizesse-o parecer ridículo ou não.

Yabu ia agradece-lo, outra vez porque era o que fazia sempre.

Uma ou dois vezes iam ser suficientes.

E depois ia voltar às suas horríveis calças de velho.


End file.
